Title 20 of the United States Code
Title 20 of the United States Code outlines the role of education in the United States Code. * —Office of Education * —Teaching of Agricultural, Trade, Home Economics, and Industrial Subjects * —Smithsonian Institution, National Museums and Art Galleries * —National Zoological Park * —Government Collections and Institutions for Research, and Material for Educational Institutions * —American Printing House for the Blind * —Vending Facilities for Blind in Federal Buildings * —Instruction as to Nature and Effect of Alcoholic Drinks and Narcotics * —Howard University * —National Training School for Boys * —National Training School for Girls * —National Arboretum * —Foreign and Exchange Students * —Financial Assistance to Local Educational Agencies * —School Construction in Areas Affected by Federal Activities * —Studies and Research On Problems in Education * —Public Library Services and Construction * —National Defense Education Program * —Grants for Teaching in the Education of Handicapped Children * —Early Education Programs for Handicapped Children * —School Construction in Areas Affected by Federal Activities * —Grants For Teaching in the Education by the Deaf * —National Technical Institute for the Deaf * —Gallaudet College * —Higher Education Facilities * —National Council on the Arts * —Training and Fellowship Programs for Community Development * —Grants for Educational Materials, Facilities and Services, and Strengthening of Educational Agencies * —Pay and Personnel Program for Overseas Teachers * —Overseas Defense Dependents Education * —Support and Scholarship in Humanities and Arts; Museum Services * —Indemnity For Exhibitions of Arts and Artifacts * —National Vocational Student Loan Insurance * —Higher Education Resources and Student Assistance * —International Studies and Research * —Basic Education for Adults * —General Provisions Concerning Education * —Vocational Education * —Education Of Individuals With Disabilities * —National Commission On Libraries And Information Science * —Environmental Education * —Emergency School Aid * —Assignment Or Transportation Of Students * —Discrimination Based on Sex or Blindness * —Equal Educational Opportunities and Transportation of Students * —Consolidation of Education Programs * —National Reading Improvement Program * —Harry S Truman Memorial Scholarships * —American Folklife Preservation * —Vocational and Technical Education * —Career Education and Career Development * —Career Education Incentive * —Strengthening and Improvement of Elementary and Secondary Schools * —Department of Education * —Asbestos School Hazard Detection and Control * —National Center for the Study of Afro-American History and Culture * —Elementary and Secondary Education Block Grant * —Education for Economic Security * —Emergency Immigrant Education Assistance * —Leadership in Educational Administration * —Education of the Deaf * —American Indian, Alaska Native, And Native Hawaiian Culture and Art Development * —James Madison Memorial Fellowship Program * —Drug-Free Schools and Communities * —Barry Goldwater Scholarship and Excellence in Education Program * —Fund for the Improvement and Reform of Schools and Teaching * —Education for Native Hawaiians * —Education and Training for American Competitiveness * —Eisenhower Exchange Fellowship Program * —Excellence in Mathematics, Science, and Engineering Education * —National Environmental Education * —Morris K. Udall Scholarship and Excellence in National Environmental Policy Foundation * —Christopher Columbus Fellowship Foundation * —National Education Reform * —School-To-Work Opportunities * —Strengthening And Improvement Of Elementary And Secondary Schools * —National Education Statistics * —Museum and Library Services * —Adult Education and Literacy * —Troops-To-Teachers Program * —Early Learning Opportunities * —Education Research, Statistics, Evaluation, Information, and Dissemination * —Financial Literacy and Education Improvement External links *U.S. Code Title 20, via United States Government Printing Office *U.S. Code Title 20, via Cornell University *Title 20 United States Code Title 20